Adieu
by Adelin
Summary: La mort de Seiya / Seiya's death


|Titre: Adieu | |Série: Saint Seiya | |Genre: Song Fic - Death Fic ( Angel - Robbie Williams) | |Auteur: Adelin | |Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, écrivez moi à | |adelinlevrai@aol.com (N'hésitez pas, je n'attends plus que vos | |remarques) |  
  
I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places where we go when we're grey and old  
  
Seiya venait de s'écrouler, frappé par l'épée d'Hadès. Il venait de sauver Athéna, sa déesse, au prix de sa vie. Il se retourna et ne vit que Saori, entourée de son cosmos, chaud et réconfortant. Autour, plus rien n'existait. Autour d'eux, tout était blanc. Ils étaient tous deux là, sans bouger, à se regarder. Un ange. Seul ce mot vint à l'esprit de Seiya lorsqu'il vit Athéna.  
  
'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold so when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head and I feel that love is dead I'm loving an angel instead  
  
- Chevalier, tu es mort pour ta déesse, et je t'en remercie - Alors c'est vrai, je suis mort ? La mort aurait-elle enfin voulu de moi ? - Malheureusement, oui. Tu t'es opposé à la mort elle-même en t'opposant à Hadès. Et tu l'as payé de ta vie. Tu n'aurais pas dut te sacrifier, c'est ma mission que de sauver l'humanité, ce n'étais pas la tienne.  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la déesse.  
  
- Non, ne pleurez pas, si vous étiez morte, jamais l'humanité n'aurais pu survivre.  
  
Il se remémorait les moments passés avec Athéna, ou plus particulièrement avec Saori.  
  
And through it all she offers me protection a lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me when I come to call she won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead  
  
Il se souvenait qu'Athéna aussi lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'avais protégé, elle l'avais aimé, qu'il aie tort ou raison, qu'il soit en danger ou pas. Il savait aussi que s'il était resté à son service aussi longtemps, ce n'étais nullement parce qu'il était « prisonnier », mais pour autre chose, un sentiment qu'il ne trouvait pas, mais qu'il savait réciproque.  
  
When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above and I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows she breathes flesh to my bones  
  
Aujourd'hui, il était mort. Et pourtant, il savait que s'il n'avait souffert qu'un court instant, ce ne serait pas le cas de Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et les autres, que ce ne serait pas le cas de Marine, ou de Seika. Et surtout, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de Saori. Mais il savait aussi que même s'il était mort, l'amitié et la gratitude des autres chevaliers accompagnerait toujours son esprit., tout comme l'amour maternel de Marine, et l'amour fraternel de Seika. Tout comme l'amour éternel qui existait entre lui et Saori.  
  
Saori se décida finalement à reprendre la parole, voyant que le chevalier avait fini sa réflexion.  
  
- Seiya, je dois te dire quelque chose.  
  
Seiya mit son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, et tendrement l'embrassa.  
  
- Je sais, Saori, moi aussi .  
  
Et ils reprirent leur baiser. Cet instant, tous deux auraient voulu le voir durer pour l'éternité. Mais déjà, Seiya commença peu à peu à s'effacer.  
  
- Seiya, ne me quitte, pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. - Moi aussi je le voudrais Saori, mais je dois y aller, j'ai accompli ma destiné, je dois maintenant y aller.  
  
Et encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead  
  
Seiya avait maintenant presque entièrement disparut.  
  
- Seiya, je t'aime. -Moi aussi Saori, je t'aime.  
  
Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparut. Mais il étais mort heureux, son amour, son ange, et lui, s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour. Athéna revint auprès de ses Chevaliers divins. Et alors qu'elle les faisaient passer dans un passage menant sur Terre, une seule pensée occupait son esprit : elle était heureuse. Seiya et elle s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour. Et elle savait que lorsque la mort viendrait la chercher, quelqu'un l'attendrait.  
  
FIN 


End file.
